


From Hell with love

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: A visit to hell, AU, Demon, Hell, LITERALLY, implied jani/marko, tags might change later on, the silliest yet i guess, well maybe that dog thingy was pretty weird too lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Jani's nickname "Hellboy" could be taken pretty literally sometimes. Just sometimes





	1. Rainbows are pretty sappy to begin a story with, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Life is too short to not write all the au's you want xD  
> 

Everything started with the aftermath of a harsh storm.

Marko had taken shelter underneath an old, abandoned bridge. His umbrella was broken because the wind had been too strong to handle. The singer then ran underneath the closest shelter he could find. That bridge. A part of it had crumbled down and the stones were laying in the damp mud.

Marko took his broken umbrella underneath his armpit and wanted to walk away.

 ‘Wait’, a crooked voice was heard out of nowhere, or so the singer thought.

A bit confused and maybe frightened, Marko looked around him. It was quite murky underneath the bridge. A big part of it was totally covered in the shadows.

Now Marko finally noticed a shape under the arch. Had it been there all the time? The singer cautiously approached the figure.

 ‘Please, come closer. Don’t be afraid’, the voice spoke up again. It definitely belonged to the figure.

Marko squeezed his eyes to slits so he could see better.

There was a person slumped against the wall of the bridge. Was it a homeless person or did he just took shelter like the singer?

 Marko was surprised he hadn’t noticed the other man.

‘Who are you?’, Marko wanted to know.

‘I don’t know if I can tell you’, the stranger replied.

 ‘Oh. Well, I’m Marko. Marko Saaresto’, the singer introduced himself. He didn’t know what else to say.

 ‘That’s a nice name’, the stranger remarked. He seemed to crawl up a bit, still leaning heavily against the wall.

Marko wondered why: ‘Are you hurt or something? Or were you just taking shelter from the storm?’

The other man seemed to nod. ‘Sort of. Both. The storm hurt me. I was flying, I mean I was _trying_ to fly. And then a lightning bolt struck me and-’

 ‘You were _flying_?’, Marko interrupted the man.

‘Oh shit. I-, I mean a branch fell on me while I was fleeing from the weather’, the other man stammered but Marko could hear he was lying.

The stranger eventually sighed. ‘I’m sorry. You probably won’t believe it, but I have wings.’

That answer left the singer baffled. When he found his voice again he asked the other man to join him in the light, away from the darkened bridge.

 

 The stranger seemed to hesitate.

Step for step he neared the exit. Marko didn’t know what to expect when he saw the other man.

They were both in the open. A hesitating ray of sunshine shone its light on a part of the bridge.

 The other man had indeed wings. Dark purplish bat like wings. One of them was ripped.

And if those wings weren’t remarkable enough, the other man had horns too. The color was almost identical to the man’s skin. They seemed to pierce out of his head. The stranger was very bizarre and at the same time Marko deemed the other man to be pretty. Even in those grayish old rags, he looked pretty.

But was he even a man?

 ‘I’m a demon’, the stranger explained his looks.

Marko only nodded.

‘I come from hell. Literally. Aren’t you afraid of me?’, the demon said as he stepped closer to Marko.

The singer shrugged his shoulders. ‘Well, I’d never expect you guys to be real. But you haven’t killed me or tortured me yet, so no. I’m not really afraid. I’m rather mesmerized.’

The demon looked surprised.

Both men looked up at the sky. Three rainbows colored the monotone sky.

 ‘So, why are you here? You want my soul? Are you going to hurt someone?’

‘No! No! I could never hurt people. In fact, I’m thrown out of hell because of it. Lucifer doesn’t want a weak demon like me. So, he threw me outside the gates of Hell. And so I landed on earth. And suddenly I found myself in this place. And it just happened to storm. When the lightning bolt struck me I had to rest under a bridge. My wing will heal eventually.’

The singer’s mouth hung open. He had never expected he would meet a demon one day. Hell did exist and so did demons. He wondered if angels would exist too.

 

‘You, eh, could stay with me for a while. We could find you a home, maybe even a job’, Marko rambled on as the two walked away from the bridge.

 ‘Are you serious? People will give me and _you_ strange looks’, the demon argued.

Marko stopped walking and faced the demon.

 ‘Could you transform into a human?’

The other man rubbed over one of his horns. ‘I could try. I actually have some pills with me.’

 ‘Pills?’

The demon nodded as he took out a small transparent beaker. Dark red pills.

 ‘Yes. Every demon possesses these pills when they come down to earth. It helps us to blend in with humans. Don’t worry, we hardly visit the human world’, the demon informed.

He took two pills and swallowed them.

The horns seemed to sink into his head and eventually disappeared. The wings detached from the man’s back and vanished like smoke.

 Now he looked like a normal human.

‘I’m Jani by the way’, the demon said as he gestured to shake Marko’s hand.

Marko laughed and shook Jani’s hand.

 ‘What?’

‘Well, I expected demons to have some weird and unpronounceable names.’

 

\--

 

Marko took the demon with him to his house. When Jani noticed the mic stand he asked what it was.

 ‘It’s for a microphone. You sing through it.’

‘You’re a singer?’, Jani asked. His eyes grew wide and he looked excited.

‘Yes. You never seen the human world before?’

 ‘Well, I read many things about you. Seen lots of pictures of your world. I once visited the human world. That was decades ago, though. Back when I was still studying. Guess the world evolves and so does your human technology and stuff. Lucifer, the world surely has changed a lot when I last visited it!’, Jani replied.

 ‘Wait, what? You demons actually study?’, the singer questioned.

‘We sure do! How else are we supposed to blend in with you? How could we cause havoc without knowing what human havoc is? But for your information, I didn’t pass my demon test. As I said earlier on, I got thrown out of hell because I was a “softy” ’, Jani had decided to sit on one of the chairs. Well, sit might’ve been the wrong word. The demon was kneeling down on the chair.

 ‘Make yourself at home then. But you gotta have a job. I can’t pay for the both of us, sadly’, Marko warned and the demon nodded.

‘You got it. But, eh, what job do you mean exactly?’

‘Well, you could work as a mailman or something’, Marko suggested. He got a bad look from Jani.

‘Of all the jobs you could pick, you choose mailman?!’, he snorted. ‘I’m an architect, y’know.’

Surprise was written all over Marko’s face.

 ‘That’s right. I actually designed one of the domes in my village. If I were to be true, hell isn’t _that_ different from your world.’

Marko mumbled something. Then he saw the light.

 ‘I have another idea! Can you play an instrument?’


	2. Don't forget the pills! OMG! He's jumping around the whole room!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, this started as an inside joke between some friends :P Now I finally write about it in quite another context though

Olli was sneaking around in their studio. Where did Snellman hid those little red pills again?

He decided to look in the most convenient place: Jani’s dressing room. A cheeky grin played on his lips when he found the pills in Jani’s bag. He snickered out loud and quickly looked behind his back to see if the man hadn’t returned or something.

 The guitarist took the jar out of the bag and shook the pills a little. Eventually he replaced the mysterious red pills with lookalike pills that were basically vitamin pills.

Maybe he wasn’t allowed to do this. Heck, he certainly wasn’t allowed to do this, but Olli’s curiousness had taken over and here he was, “stealing” Jani’s pills.

The guitarist wanted to know so badly what would happen if Jani didn’t take his pills.

 

The effects were hilarious at best, Olli thought.

Jani seemed to be more jumpy than normal. His pupils sometimes appeared to be bigger.

Maybe the guy was a little on edge, but he didn’t mind. Jani was after all, always a playful man. He was laughing and cackling the whole time.

The singer, however, was concerned about the wellbeing of the new bassist.

 ‘Hey, Jani, could I talk to you for a sec? Somewhere private?’, Marko tried.

Snellman had squatted down on the couch. It looked very uncomfortable, “sitting” like that.

 ‘Why private? Private? Can’t you just say it out loud here?’, his eyes were scanning the room.

Only Marko, Olli, Markus and Jani were present.

‘No. I’m afraid not’, Marko threw the bassist a threatening look and Jani gave in. Together they found themselves in the restroom.

Marko put his hands on Snellman’s shoulders and looked the man in the eyes.

Did he just notice something twitch underneath the man’s skin?

 ‘What happened to you, Jani?’, Marko worried.

‘Nothing, Marko! I’m fine. Perfectly! Haha!’, Snellman replied. His voice sounded crooked just like when they had met under that bridge.

Were his horns reappearing? Because if that were the case, it meant Jani hadn’t taken his pills.

That would probably explain the guy’s state. Marko sighed in frustration.

 Darn it, the other bandmembers couldn’t see Jani like this.

Think, Marko, think. But first he wanted to be sure if he really had forgotten the pills.

 ‘Hey, Jani, have you forgotten to take your pills today?’

The other man shook his head. ‘No? I’ve taken them. Like always. Hehe, you look worried. Something wrong?’

 The singer nodded and gestured at the little stumps on Jani’s forehead.

‘Am I getting horny again?’, Jani laughed out loud. Marko rolled his eyes. ‘What am I supposed to say if others see you like this?’

 ‘You tell them the truth. Hehe’, Jani wanted to leave the bathroom but Marko stopped him.

‘Wait until it’s clear’, he commanded. The singer went first and wanted to know if the other two musicians were still in the practice room. The sound of the keyboard and the guitar confirmed it.

 ‘Good, let’s go to your dressing room’, Marko suggested. The two of them ran off to that room and Marko was looking into Jani’s stash and found the pills.

Jani was jumping around in his room and eventually was giggling nonstop. One of his horns was completely formed now.

His eyes had darkened as well and Marko hoped that no one would come looking for them now.

 Marko opened the jar to inspect the pills.

He sniffed and finally understood. The original pills had been replaced. But by who?

 ‘Jani? Come take a look!’, Marko exclaimed.

The bassist, who had been _laying_ on the chair, crawled back up and joined Marko by his bag.

 ‘Hehe, what’s up, Marko?’, Snellman patted Marko friskily on the shoulder.

‘Didn’t you _smell_ a difference? Or _tasted_ a difference?’

Jani answered: ‘No, no. I never gave it any thought. But now that you say it, I did taste a small difference. They had a dull bite. But I thought it was because I had eaten a potato before I took them in.’

 Marko groaned.

He would look for the culprit while Jani would stay in his room. He didn’t want to lock Jani up like a child who had misbehaved, but there was no other way to do this.

 

‘Alright, who of you did it?’, Marko shouted when he came back to the practice room.

The two musicians had stopped playing and gave the singer a questioning look.

 ‘What are you talking about?’, Markus asked.

Olli frowned. Marko explained and Kapu started to laugh. ‘So _that_ is the reason our dear bassist was so hyperactive!’

 Marko could hear the innocence in Markus’ voice. Olli, on the other hand, stayed quiet now. Until he couldn’t contain his laughter.

 The singer strode towards the guitarist and gave him an annoyed glare.

‘So it was _your_ work, wasn’t it?’

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I just wanted to see what would happen’, Olli snickered.

 ‘What if he would get sick or something?’, Marko argued.

‘He won’t. Jani told me’, Olli retorted. The singer felt his heart skip a beat. Did Jani told…

 ‘ADHD pills’, the guitarist informed and Marko sighed in relief. Then he himself had to grin too.

So those pills were taken for multiple reasons. Who could’ve thought that demons could suffer from human mental disorders as well?

 ‘You better don’t replace those pills when we have an upcoming gig. Or just don’t do it ever again!’, the singer warned the guitarist.


	3. Oh my god he has horns! And wings!

Markus had to discuss some things with the singer but the man wasn’t at the studio. When Kapu called him on his phone, he got Marko’s voicemail. Even his house number wasn’t reachable. Given the fact that Jani lived with Marko now, he tried to reach Jani but that guy didn’t seem to be available either.

Markus got slightly worried and decided to drive to Marko’s house.

 

At the door, he had to ring multiple times. He even walked around the house as far as he could.

There was no sign of Marko or Jani. Discouraged, Markus started to leave when a voice shouted at him. ‘Markus! Come on in!’

The door was now open and Markus thought he was imagining things. With some hesitation, he stepped inside and tried to look behind the door.

 He only saw a glimpse of Jani. He laughed. What was he doing?

‘You’re okay? No need to hide, y’know?’, Kapu remarked with a grin. Jani seemed nervous.

‘I haven’t taken my pills yet. First, I heard the doorbell and when I looked outside the window I saw it was you. And I thought maybe this might be the right moment to tell you’, Jani stammered a reply.

Kapu didn’t know what the other guy meant and tried to close the door. Jani resisted and kept pressing against the door, also hiding himself in the shadows.

 ‘What do you want to tell me? Where’s Marko? Why did no one pick up the phone?’

‘I was, eh, showering. Could you please go to the living room without looking back, without looking at me?’, Jani insisted.

Markus raised his eyebrows. What’s gotten into the bassist? Was it because those pills?

He decided to go along with it and entered the living room where he sat down.

 ‘Keep your eyes shut!’, the bassist commanded. Once again, Kapu obeyed. He really wanted to know what Jani was up to.

 

‘You can open your eyes.’

Markus did and his face went pale. He didn’t expect the view. Jani was standing in front of him. It obviously was Jani. And yet, he looked very different.

 ‘Y-, you have horns. A- and, god, you have wings!’, Kapu stuttered, pointing like a child at the other man.

 ‘Yeah. I should’ve told you this earlier. But I’m a demon. Literally, I’m from hell. But I haven’t hurt anybody ever. I swear and-’, the demon tried to reason with the keyboardist but the man fainted. Jani was quick enough to catch Markus before he might fall off the couch.

 

While Jani was trying to bring Markus back to the world of the living, a door opened.

It was Marko. Back from the grocery store.

The singer dropped his bags of food when he stumbled upon the bassist and the keyboardist.

‘Gosh, don’t tell me!’, Marko gave Jani a judging look.

‘What is he doing here anyway?’, the singer walked over to his friends and checked on Kapu’s health.

‘I think he wanted to talk to you. I was showering, I forgot my pills and then he came along. I couldn’t let him stand outside, could I? Besides, I thought one of the members should know about _it_.’

 Marko groaned. ‘Haven’t we talked about this? Many times!’

‘I know. But, shouldn’t we just tell them? All of them?’

‘And you want them to faint like this? Gosh, Jani!’, Marko kneeled down by Kapu and carefully touched the man’s head.

Markus grunted and looked confused at the singer.

 ‘I just had the weirdest dream, Marko’, the man spoke up. ‘I was here and there was a demon Jani in this room and-’, the man didn’t finish his sentence when he caught a glimpse of Snellman.

 ‘Eh, Jani, could you leave us alone for a sec?’, Marko asked, but it was more a demand.

Jani nodded understandingly and walked out of the room.

 ‘Well, eh, Markus’

‘Am I still dreaming?’, the keyboardist mumbled. Marko had to shake his head.

 ‘Nope. You’re awake. You fainted when you saw Jani. I’m sorry for keeping this a secret to you, guys. I should’ve told you from the beginning’, Marko apologized.

The other bandmember rubbed over his head, still not believing it.

‘It’s fine. I’ll get used to it one day. And so will the others. You really have to tell them. Just make sure they’re sitting down when you tell or show them.’

‘I’m really sorry and so is Jani. He really means no harm’, Marko tried to reassure his friend.

 

After Markus had cooled down a bit, Jani was allowed to come back.

The trio sat in the living room and Markus only focused on the demon. Jani shifted nervously in his chair.

 ‘Well, where do we start?’, Marko tried to start the conversation.

Kapu finally grinned and said: ‘Why don’t you tell me how you met Snellman?’


	4. Hopefully I won't die tonight. Especially not in this way. That would suck. Although it would be pretty awesome too. Kind of...

Two weeks had passed when Marko had to reveal the little secret he and Snellman had.  
When Jaska arrived early in the studio, he stumbled upon the bassist who was sleeping on the couch. He had built himself a nest of pillows and a few blankets and the guitarist hardly believed Jani was actual a demon.  
‘Aye!’, Jaska approached the sleeping man. He stood next to him until the other man woke up.  
Jani rubbed over his head to see if he had horns again.  
‘No horns today’, Jaska declared as he sat down, next to the bassist.   
‘You’re early’, Jani mumbled when he sat up. Jaska nodded.  
‘I’m surprised to find you here, Jani. Did Marko throw you out of his house? Damn, you even built a nest. Is that some typical, eh, demon stuff?’  
Snellman gave him a wide grin, which bared his sharp teeth. ‘Don’t you humans do that too? Well, when you were little at least?’  
Jaska shrugged his shoulders. The guy had a point.  
‘Well, kind of. I just didn’t expect demons to build soft nests. It seems so, undemon like’  
It made Jani laugh out loud. ‘Perhaps. Just what is your view on us? Devils, demons, whatever?’  
The guitarist scratched his beard as if in deep thoughts.  
‘I was going to ask you some questions. First of all, there are more of you guys. Do they look like you? With the whole wings and horns stuff?’  
‘Yes. Well, we come in different shapes and sizes. Just like you humans. Some look more human, others look like the monsters in your nightmares. There are demons who have dark, purple skin, or even orange with dots. You also have devils who look more like me. Some of them have more eyes, or two tongues or stuff like that.’  
Jaska’s eyes grew wide as he tried to imagine what Hell looked like.  
‘Do angels exist?’, he wanted to know. Snellman nodded. ‘Yeah, but we don’t get along very well. I always try to avoid them. But then again, I’m someone who doesn’t like conflict. That may sound weird for a devil.’ He grinned.  
‘Marko told me you failed the demon test’, the guitarist noted.   
‘Yeah, I’m too kind. I can’t hurt people. Guess I’m “born” in the wrong body’, the demon cackled.  
‘How are you even born? No offense, though’, Jaska asked.  
The demon hopped onto the arm of the couch and coughed before speaking.  
‘Sometimes Lucifer gets bored and creates a new one. Or we fall down from the heavens. The crash is so intense, we lose our memories of our time as an angel. Only our broken halo’s remind us of who we were before. There are also human demons. After their sins, they get turned into monsters.’  
Jaska almost didn’t dare to ask, but he did it anyway: ‘In what category are you then?’  
‘I used to be an angel. But like I said earlier, I have no idea what I’ve done to fall. I try to not think about it much. But I guess my angel side wasn’t totally erased after my crash in hell.’  
‘Did it hurt?’, the guitarist wondered.  
‘I only remember I awoke and it was freaking hot. I actually fell into something that could resemble lava. It hurt, but I didn’t burn’, Jani spoke as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
Jaska could hardly wrap his head around it. It still felt so surreal. How could their bassist be an actual demon from hell?   
‘I- I honestly don’t know what to say’, Jaska stammered.  
‘I was thinking something silly, maybe even dangerous, would you be up for it?’, Jani’s eyes twinkled with a hint of mischief.   
The guitarist replied: ‘Depends on what you’re talking about. But for now, I have no idea what’s going on in that head of yours, Snellman.’

The night was surprisingly warm, which was great of course. Especially since Jaska and Jani decided to take a walk.  
They walked up the hills and rested on the top.  
‘You still sure?’, Jani checked on the other man’s thoughts. Jaska nodded. ‘We’ve come this far already. You’re okay with it too?’  
Jani laughed. ‘It depends on how strong I am. Hopefully strong enough.’ The devil took off the large winter coat he borrowed from the guitarist. Underneath it, he wore nothing. But the coat did hide the man’s large wings.  
‘First lemme take a test’, Jani stated. The other man patiently waited as he saw his friend take off for the darkened skies.  
For a demon, he flew very elegantly. Jaska’s mouth hung open in astonishment. Jani landed back next to his friend and winked at him.  
‘You ready?’  
‘Totally’, Jaska replied with a grin. ‘Let’s hope this works’, Jani grunted when he stood behind the taller man and wrapped his arms around his chest.   
‘We’ll walk off the hill and then the magic will happen’, he said. It went a bit clumsily but Jaska’s feet eventually no longer were on the ground.  
The guitarist couldn’t help himself but shout in excitement. The bassist was stronger than expected, but then again, he wasn’t a real human. It was only natural for him to have inhuman strength.  
Jani flew over the hills with Jaska and asked the guitarist if he was enjoying it.  
‘Of course I am! Could you take me higher?’  
‘Sure, just give it some time’, the demon replied. With a few firm beats of his wings, he lifted them higher until they were flying over the rooftops of the city.  
‘Interesting view’, Jaska sighed as he took in his home from a bird’s demon’s perspective.  
At one moment, the guitarist thought there was a dangerous distance between him and the ground.  
‘Eh, Jani, don’t you think we’re flying a bit too high?’  
‘What? You think we’re too high?’, Snellman exclaimed back. While saying so, Jaska felt Jani’s grip around him loosen and he actually screamed.  
‘Gosh, Jani! Don’t let me fall. I’ll be dead!’, the guitarist yelled.  
But the demon only laughed. ‘I won’t let you fall, my dear. Even if I were to let you slip away, I’d catch you again. Did the same to Marko!’  
‘Wait, what?! You let Marko fall? My God!’  
‘No, no! I, eh, well, yeah. It was an accident, I swear!’, Jani confessed while he started to fly lower.  
‘So that’s why Marko didn’t talk to you the other day and that’s why you were sleeping in the studio!’, Jaska finally understood.  
‘Yeah. Don’t think he’ll fly with me soon again’, Snellman hold back a chuckle.

When both men stood firmly on the ground again, Jani put on the cloak again.  
‘Hopefully no one has seen us tonight’, the demon said.  
Jaska laughed: ‘If so, they’ll think they were dreaming. Besides, no one could recognize us from that distance anyway.’  
The two musicians walked back and the guitarist said: ‘I wouldn’t mind to do this more often. Hehe, it was pretty fun. Even though it was scary when we were that high.’  
‘Sure, sure. I wouldn’t mind it either. As long as Marko doesn’t get jealous.’  
‘You should ask the other members too’, Jaska suggested.  
Jani smiled and hummed: ‘Perhaps. But I won’t play airplane for you guys.’


	5. The gig from hell or A gig does not always go as well as intended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most silly part of this weird story so far :D

Jari was taking his dog for a stroll in the park when Jani seemed to appear out of nothing.

 ‘Hey, Jari!’, the bassist greeted him with a bright smile.

The drummer returned the smile and greeted him too. ‘Hey, Jani. What are you doing here?’

‘Just taking a walk, like you’, the man replied. His eyes were focused on the dog. In response, the dog barked and even growled at Jani and Jari laughed: ‘Seems like you and my dog don’t go well together.’

Jani pouted and stated: ‘Too bad. I like your dog. He’s much softer than the hellhounds back where I used to live.’

 ‘You have dogs _there_?’, Jari asked in disbelief.

Snellman nodded. ‘Sort of. They’re very large. Almost the size of your horses. They aren’t that nice.’

Jari laughed as he tried to imagine it. ‘Do they really look that atrocious?’

 ‘I’m afraid yes. Would you like to visit Hell?’

The drummer stopped in his tracks and looked Snellman right in the eyes.

 ‘Are you serious?’

‘Well, yes?’, Jani almost cackled. ‘Maybe if I told Lucifer you’re an amazing drummer, he might consider you welcome there. Even though you haven’t committed a horrible crime or something like that.

Now it was Jari who was laughing. ‘You are serious, aren’t you. Why would I ever want to go to Hell on my own will? I didn’t even know it was possible for humans to “visit” that place.’

 ‘Maybe because you desperately long to know how Hell looks like?’, Jani guessed.

Jari snorted: ‘I think my own fantasy will suffice, dear Jani. Besides, wouldn’t a human die if he were to visit Hell? Like, it’s hot there, right?’

 The demon put a finger to his lips and looked at the sky. ‘Probably. I could give you some protection, though. Believe it or not, but we, demons, like the human music a lot.’

 ‘But you’re still implying I should visit? And that last fact, is that why you’re able to play the bass?’

Jani grinned and said: ‘Yes. Took some music lessons. Studied the human world and their music for over a decade. As for your visit, yes it’d be grand. We have amazing drums there.’

Jari rolled his eyes.

 ‘I _might_ consider it.’

‘Awesome!’

 

When Jari said that, he was joking but Snellman thought he meant it.

So one day he came over to the drummer’s house to tell him he got an invitation from Lucifer himself.

Jari seemed to turn into stone when Jani brought him the “good” news.

 ‘You what?! You asked him? I thought you got “disowned” and thrown out of Hell? Than how am I supposed to get there? And who says I even wanna go?’, Jari exclaimed. His dog was sitting next to his feet and barked at the demon.

 Jari tried to hush him and then looked back at Snellman. He couldn’t be serious. But he was.

‘He would make an exception for you and me this time. If I were you, I’d accept his invitation. Otherwise you’ll have to play there forever after you die’, Jani explained. Jari didn’t dare to ask if the demon was joking or serious.

Jari let his hands go over through his hair in frustration and fear. Gosh, he got invited by the head devil himself and now he couldn’t refuse or he would spent the rest of his afterlife in Hell.

 ‘Jesus Christ!’, he shouted.

Eventually the drummer sat down on his couch and tried to calm himself down.

 ‘It’s going to be fine. I, eh, I’ll just perform there and then I’ll get back to earth’, Jari laughed out loud because of the silliness of that sentence.

If he’d ever say this to someone who didn’t know Snellman’s origins, they would lock him up in a hospital for the mentally ill.

 ‘I won’t die, right? No demon will eat me or torture me or anything nasty?’, the drummer wanted to be sure and Jani reassured him of his safety.

 ‘I’ll join you on your trip. Don’t worry. As I said before, Lucifer makes an exception. He also requested you play _Locking up The Sun_ and _Diamonds for Tears_. You can do that, right?’

Jari rolled with his eyes. ‘Of course I can! What I still can’t, is actually believe that I’m going to Hell. Literally. Thank God, it’s only for a few hours.’

 

Jani carried Jari in his arms as they reached for the skies. Jari was happy he didn’t get sick from the increasing distance between them and the earth.

But at one point the drummer must’ve passed out because when he “awoke” again, he was standing in a dark landscape. Huge iron gates awaited the man and next to him stood Jani in his demon form.

 ‘We’re finally here’, Jani sounded excited.

Jari grabbed onto his trusty drumsticks as they entered the gates of Hell. He could hear inhuman noises and cries coming from the other side of those gates.

Suddenly they found themselves in total darkness. Two blood red eyes “lightened” that blackness. Then razor sharp teeth were revealed too.

 ‘Ah, Snellman. You’re back again. And you brought that drummer with you as well!’, a deep, crooked voice breathed and Jari could feel the hot air in his face. His legs started to tremble a lot and he had to hold onto Jani for he would lose his balance otherwise.

 ‘How did Snellman convince you to come to this wicked place?’, the voice lisped. The voice cracked and snickered loudly. The whole space around Jari started to shake and Jani had to hold him to keep the smaller man from falling.

 ‘Poor guy. This is why we don’t let ordinary humans visit this place, Snellman. Actually, this will be the first _living_ human in Hell. Every other human has already been dead when they enter this place!’, the threatening voice sounded amused.

 ‘Enough tricks, Lucifer. Let us through’, Jani snorted annoyed.

‘How rude. You’re a fallen demon. Remember that! You have no right to goad _me_ , Snelly!’, Lucifer chuckled. Some fear had left Jari, which made him able to grin at the nickname Lucifer had for the bassist. Jani rolled his eyes and huffed: ‘Stop calling me that.’

 ‘But it’s so endearing’, Lucifer pouted his sharpened teeth. The darkness vanished and made room for a large hallway. A faint whisper from Lucifer still echoed in the hall: ‘ _Snelly.’_

When they walked through it, they finally arrived in the real Hell.

The landscape seemed barren at first, but Jari had to admit, he was impressed by the grand architecture of this place.

Hell had many towers and other interesting buildings he had never seen before.

Next were its inhabitants. Jari had his mouth wide open in awe. Once again, he had to admit: this place had its charms. How strange that may sound.

 Jani, who seemed to read the drummer’s thoughts, stated: ‘Well, this is the “normal” part of Hell. Tortured souls go somewhere else. Anyway! That’s not why we’re here. You and I have a performance to give!’

Snellman patted Jari on his back and insisted he would go first. So Jari just walked and he felt like the whole Hell was watching him.

He could hear demons speak in a foreign tongue. Suddenly a large monster denied them the passage.

The thing had three gloomy eyes. It studied the drummer and Jari felt very small.

 He let out a relieved sigh when the demon focused on Jani.

The two demons exchanged some weird banter and Snellman introduced the other demon.

 ‘Old friend of mine. He nearly failed the test. So he’s one of the more human friendly folks around.’

Jari awkwardly nodded at Jani’s “friend”.

 ‘I told him you’re going to drum here. He’ll show us the way.’

 

After a long walk, Jari could install himself behind an enormous drum set on a huge stage.

It felt like he was left in an ocean. Some demons already showed up to watch the human test his drum kit. Jari was astonished by the quality of the instruments, although they sounded clearly different from their human counterpart.

The sound was much deeper and intense. Hopefully his ears wouldn’t bleed.

 ‘Aye, Snelly! I thought you were thrown out of this place!’, Jari was surprised to hear another English speaking demon.

 Jani gave said demon a look because of the use of the silly nickname.

‘I still am. But my friend here is going play here. I had to assist him. To make sure you guys won’t eat our talented drummer’, the bassist replied while he pointed at the man behind the drums.

 Jari stared sheepishly at the devil who now climbed onto the stage. He was surprisingly bigger than he seemed. He towered over the drummer and peered at him.

 ‘S- so you speak English?’, Jari tried to not sound frightened, but in reality he was.

The demon nodded. ‘We learn many languages here. And you’re a special one. I could eat you’, with that came a creepy laugh. ‘Don’t worry. I just finished my lunch. Hehe, I’m just playing with you. Don’t give me that look. Anyway, I wonder what you’ll play. Never heard your demon friend play the bass either.’

 Jari was glad when that towering monster was off the podium again.

 

After the sound check, the time had come.

The sound of a large bell rang through the whole space to announce the “gig”.

Jari felt nervous. He never performed live without the other bandmembers. And he had never performed for actual demons and monsters.

 ‘We’ll be fine’, Jani said.

And luckily for the drummer, those words became reality. Who could’ve guessed that demons like to rock too? While the guitars and Marko’s voice were recorded (with magical demon stuff!) Jani and Jari played live.

 After that silly gig, there were some demons who wanted to meet Jari up close.

They talked in their demon language and Jani translated.

A few of those devils even asked to get their horns signed by the drummer.

Jani grinned: ‘Looks like you start to have a small following here. Guess you won’t end up in the hell like you would expect it!’

 Jari rolled his eyes while signing the back of a scaled demon.

‘Very funny, Snelly’, he smirked while saying Jani’s nickname.

‘But I’m serious. You might get a contract from Lucifer which makes it unable for God to send you to hell after you’ve died!’, again Snellman was one hundred percent serious about the matter.

 ‘By the way, stop calling me Snelly. And don’t tell Marko about this name or he will call me like that forever. I prefer to be called Hellboy as a nickname’, the demon bassist snorted.

Jari shrugged his shoulders. ‘Maybe. Maybe not. What are you going to do about it?’

It left Jani baffled for a sec. Then he regained his speech and pouted: ‘Otherwise I’m going to call you Salami.’

 ‘What?! How did you even come up with that name? It’s even more silly than Snelly, Snelly’, Jari protested.

‘No it isn’t’, Jani replied with the raise of an eyebrow.

 ‘Yes it is!’

‘Have you signed everything?’, Jani wanted to know. Jari nodded.

‘Great. Because our time’s up. I’ll ask Lucifer to teleport us back to earth!’

Jari said goodbye to the remaining demons, took his drumsticks with him and walked back to Jani.

 ‘Yo, Lucifer! I guess it’s time to send us back to the land of the humans!’, Snellman shouted.

A loud roar revealed the presence of the main devil.

 ‘Jari Salminen, you’re an interesting human being. I’m glad to have met you. But now your time’s up and you can return to your world. You might wanna hold onto your friend Snelly now.’

 ‘Eh, yeah, it was a, eh, pleasure to meet you too, Lucifer’, Jari stammered and the devil had to laugh.

With a red face, he embraced Jani and closed his eyes.

 

When he opened his eyes again, the drummer was back at his house again. His dog greeted him but kept its distance because Jani was standing next to the drummer.

 ‘It’s alright! I’m back from Hell. I’m fine. Don’t worry!’

Jari sighed. This really happened. He had performed on an enormous stage in Hell.

A wide grin appeared on his face. He now felt special. No other human being could say they visited Hell and made it back alive. Maybe he should tell the other bandmates after all. Maybe they could all perform in Hell one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, it's so funny to write about this xD  
> All i can imagine, is some kind of tim burtonesque setting and a tiny human being sitting behind a monstrous drum kit.


	6. Guess we're just one hell of a band!

Eventually every bandmember knew about Jani’s origins.

At first, it made the dynamics between them waver, but soon everyone could accept the fact.

And all members had to admit that it made their lives even more interesting.

The quirky demon brought much joy to their lives. And Jani could learn a lot from the humans he was with now as well. Although there had been “friends” in hell, he considered the bandmembers as real friends and even family. And who could’ve guessed that he would have a relation with a human?

 

Most of the time, the other bandmembers forgot Snellman was a demon.

Well, that was until he would forget those darn pills. It made him even more jumpy than usual and it made his wings and horns show too.

That had caused a serious problem one time when they were only two hours away from a show.

Snellman had to take a bloody overdose and after the gig ended, the side effects had shown. The guy fell asleep in the hallway and hadn’t waken up anymore.

Marko first thought Jani might’ve fallen into a coma. When they dragged the unconscious body to the bus, Snellman awoke again and was hyperactive as ever. In the bus, the demon passed out again and slept until they arrived at the airport. Luckily for everybody, Jani returned to his normal state afterwards.

 

One night, everyone had assembled at the hill.

 ‘Can’t believe I’m going to fly’, Kapu exclaimed. Jari was the first one to fly with the demon. Next was Olli and then it was his turn.

Marko still didn’t trust Jani after that one time but Jaska was up for a second flight.

After they had flown, the demon had suggested to give a gig in Hell but everyone declined.

 ‘No way am I going to play in Hell. I’ll do that when I’m dead’, Kapu had snorted.

‘Well, I wouldn’t mind playing there a second time’, Jari grinned and everyone but Jari and Jani were surprised.

 ‘Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you, right?’, Jari stammered.

After he had explained stuff and his trip to Hell, they all got to laugh and Marko teasingly considered to do a gig there after all.

**Author's Note:**

> 'I have another idea!' ~ Probably me too xD


End file.
